the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Morus
The Children of Morus are fourteen races of beast-folk created by the goddess Morus when she created the world. The Fourteen Children Raeg and Stór The Raeg and Stór are two races of stone people who live deep beneath the surface of the Helm. Aeggém The Aeggém are a race of birdfolk who lives one high mountains and in the clouds. Kýsse The Kýsse are a race of ice beings who live at the north pole, south pole, and wherever ice is commonly found, usually on glaciers or the tops of mountains. Chór The Chór are a race of magma beings who live in the volcanoes of the Helm. A large population of them exists around the volcano of Ukyrrn on the island of Yyvesa. Abúrn The Abúrn are short, bipedal nomads who live in the deserts of the Helm. They speak a strange language are normally avoid all contact with humans. When frightened they let out a loud, high-pitched screech which signals other Abúrn to congregate and attack. Phás The Phás are a race of ape-men who live in the jungles of Maneria. They may be distantly related to the Tár who are much smaller. Tár The Tár are a race of ape-men who live on the island of Varvok. The Tár are occasionally called the Talfut or the Lrpan on the island of Varvok. This name comes from how a large tribe of Tár revolted and killed many Vúld while led by the "prophet" Lrpamsr. They may be distantly related to the Phás who are much larger. Vúld The Vúld are a fox-folk from the island of Varvok. They often keep Tár are pets or servants. The Vúld are likely the ancestors or descendants of the wild foxes found around the Helm. Hók and Pín The Hók and Pín are two races of penguin-folk. The Hók live at the south pole while the Pín live at the north pole. The two tribes of penguin-folk hate each other but little is known as to why. Gólem The Gólem are a race of clay people who live deep within the earth. They are small and can be created by advanced wizards with the ability to animate clay, wood, or other natural materials. Zíg The Zíg are the salamander people of the Yyvesa marshes. Occasionally, sailors may find them swimming far into the oceans trying to reach Yparisland. The creatures rarely make it far enough, dying from the saltwater. The Zíg hate the Yyvesus serpus. Mnymn The Mnymn are the gem people of the deep caves in the Central Mountains of the Helm. Their name comes from the Kobald explorers and miners who first discovered them. The Mnymn seem to be unintelligent, lack a formal language and instead opt for grunts and yelling, and often ignore pain (excluding the removal of their gems). This leads to many kobalds torturing the innocent creatures for sport. Their bodies are made of crystals which can be removed and sold as trinkets. Removing these gems causes great discomfort to the creatures, however.